chimerabookfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon
Origin: Continent: Aria Country: Covalia Village: Reichin Simon has the ability to communicate with animals. He’s main power is that he can tame animals and later become one with them. He obtains the animal’s senses, feelings, vision, taste, language… Imagine him having a connected mind with the familiar. Mono-Sorcery Simons Mono-Sorcery is that he has a big jungle were him and every tamed familiar of his, gather mentally. Their soul is connected to it, all they have to do is close their eyes and let their minds warp to their world. Since humans are made of similar components to an animal, simon could possibly take control of humans. Weakness Animal are always a part of Simon. Simon absorbs an animals personality and thoughts, which will have an effect on his personality, like mask in bleach. If an animal is hurt, Simon will suffer the same amount of pain because of the connected nerve system he has with animals. Origen Simon was born a in a typical farmer environment. Even though his powers are remarkable the rest of his families weren’t. His whole family has similar powers to communicate with animals, but because most of them are untrained the extent of their powers is simply to just attract animals and easily take care of them. Simon was special though, at young age Simon started to communicate with animals, he never really understood what the animals were saying, but they understood him extremely well. At the age of 5 he could for example tell one of the goats to close its eyes and they would do it. His parents noticed this but didn’t really act upon it as they were uneducated and uncaring about super powers. At the age 13 Simon started to use his powers more creatively. Him and his favorite personal horse (gifted from his dad) “Tingletail” would adventure the forests all day long. Simon was a rather lonely kid who had no big social interactions with people, he was more interested in animals anyways. At the age 15 Simon had started to grow up and mature a little. His dad trusted him with more work now too, him and around 10 other workers from the family used to take all the vegetables and goods they had gathered all month on a ship and together row it to the main city closest to land. 10 people might sound like a lot of workers, but Simon’s family the biggest vegetable market around the area, and therefore they also had a lot of workers, Simon wasn’t anyone special in the small farming village he lived by, just a little boy in a lower class family of two. It was only him and his dad. Naturally families have a lot of kids to help with the work, but Simon’s mom died early when he was just two years old and the dad stayed loyal after then. Going to the main city once or twice a month helped Simon understand the world even more, that the world wasn’t just about farming and taking care of the cattle, and that’s where he also got to know that having such powers as his weren’t just natural, he was actually special. He got to learn about academies and how that’s where you go to get your powers trained and so forth. When Simon confronted his dad about joining wanting to join an academy his dad immediately disallowed it, and even clearly told Simon if he was going to speak about such things again he was not going to let him travel the boat with the shipper’s team anymore. Simon never really understood his dads reasoning but the fact that his dad “feared” magic this much meant it was really something powerful, which increased Simon’s eager to join one even more. After a few months of just going back and forth, selling vegetables and doing as his dad wanted him to do Simon finally came to the conclusion that he was not going to the farm again, escaping from the shipping crew was the easiest thing possible, as they never really expected him to ever escape or thought he was too naïve and innocent to leave. Simon’s first action was to apply for the academy, he had no food and only a few coins he had saved up by holding a few of the coins he sold the vegetables for in his pocket. He knew joining the academy would guarantee him a room and food. But Simon got disappointingly rejected. Simon got to also know that he was too young to join the academy and that only exceptional students go in at early age. He left the entire city in defeat and refused to even listen to the warnings of the city guards when they told him that heading out towards the jungle was very dangerous. After surviving 4 straight days roaming the jungle eating what he found and drinking the dirty water, he witnessed something he never thought he ever would. Far where Simon could barely see was two dragons fighting over the mountains. The jungle had scary predators, but these where dragons. One was a fire dragon and the other was ice, after the ice dragon had completely crushed the fire dragon it left flying far away into the sky. Simon wasn’t an expert in sorcery but he knew enough to make the conclusion that the reason the fire dragon got crushed was due to fire being weak into water or ice. Simon didn’t know why, but he started to head towards the direction of where the dragons fought. When he had finally arrived after around a quarter of walking and climbing he finally reached to what seemed to be a place the fire dragon had settled down by to lay dragon eggs. Most of the eggs were crushed and somewhere frozen. Simon froze too, he was in shock of the whole situation. Back where he lived he had definitely heard of dragons but most people said they were just rumors and myths. Simon took his first steps towards what looked like crushed dragon eggs, the scene of the dragon covered in blood, slowly dying gave Simon chills. He wasn’t really afraid of the dragon as he knew odds were that it was too weak to fight him anyways. Simon spent no more than a few minutes looking around the place, what brought him up here was curiosity, but he quickly regretted it as the scene he witnessed was something he would probably live to fear forever. Panic had now started taking its shape within Simon’s body and he knew it was unhealthy to spend any more time here. Simon collected his thoughts as he slowly walked away from the place but as he was taking his first steps his eyes met one of the dragons eggs which had luckily rolled down here during the fight and been protected by the rocks, the eggs looked unharmed and Simon being the soul lover he was, didn’t hesitate to grab the egg within his arms and running back towards the safer area of the jungle.